The present invention relates generally to tree decorations, and more specifically to a tree decoration which emulates the process of decorated by living or other things.
Tree decorations of many types have existed for thousands of years. Such decorations take on many forms. However, most of these decorations do not "interact" with one admiring a decorated tree such that one imagines a decorative process. Most of these decorations do not emulate such a decorative process in such a way that the decoration has more than ornamental or entertainment value. Most do not have an intrinsic value which instigates one's imagination to perceive a decorative process underway.